Out of Sight, Out of Mind
Out of Sight, Out of Mind is the twenty-first episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It originally aired on February 26, 2013. Synopsis Open with Spencer telling Emily and Aria she believes that Toby is A. Hanna and her mother return home talking about where Wilden might. Ashley wants to call the police but Hanna talks her out of it. She makes Hanna promise not to tell her friends until they figure out their next step. The other three girls continue to talk about Toby. Emily thinks there must be something happening and thinks Mona must have something over him. Spencer points out that Mona is out of town with the Decathlon team, meaning she couldn't have locked her in the steam room. Emily calls Toby and says she wants to talk. She pull a key out of a drawer. Aria arrives at Ezra's apartment and finds his son Malcolm is visiting. He and Maggie are in town for "a few days" and tells Aria that Maggie is looking for work in Rosewood. Ezra invites her to stay and spend some time with him. Emily finds Hanna intently watching the news instead of helping her search for info on Toby. Emily isn't convinced Toby could be dangerous. They find a parking pass for Radley Sanitarium with "E. Lamb" on it. Hanna thinks Emily should talk to Toby's parents. Aria seems to be getting along well with Malcolm. Maggie comes home and is left alone with Aria. She tells Maggie she wasn't the person who told Ezra he had a child. Maggie has a lead on a job the same time Ezra will be busy, leading them to suggest Aria watch Malcolm. Flowers are delivered to Spencer. Attached is a note from A: "Someone close to you will pay for your loose lips." The girls talk in the coffee shop and Emily tells Spencer she's looking for Toby. Mona shows up to get coffee and Spencer brings up the flower arrangement and warns her to leave her friends alone. Mona leaves after making a sinister reference to orchids, the flowers in the arrangement. Aria and Ella talk about Maggie's job request, but Aria doesn't mention her relationship to Ezra or Malcolm. Emily talks to a co-worker of Toby's. Toby told him he had an emergency and asked him to finish the job he was working on. Spencer takes a close look at her flowers and finds that some letters in "Deepest Sympathies" have been highlighted. Ashley appears to be having visions of Wilden. Spencer goes to see Emily and tells her the 'E' and 'M' being highlighted on the arrangement means A is coming after her next. Spencer doesn't want her to go out. Emily won't do that but she does promise to stop looking for Toby. Aria and Hanna wonder if there were signs they missed with Toby. Emily asks Pam about looking into Toby's disappearance. Pam admits she doesn't trust Toby. When Pam steps away from her desk Emily uses her computer. While Aria has her back turned leaving a voicemail and going to the refrigerator, Malcolm falls while jumping on the bed. He has a fairly significant cut on his chin. Emily searches the police database for "E. Lamb." One result is found, but before the picture can finish loading Pam returns briefly. Pam resumes her search just as Emily gets a text from Toby: "Stop looking. I'll meet you." Mona gets a call from someone at the coffee shop, telling them "I'm on my way." Spencer is listening from behind and follows her out the door. Aria brings Malcolm to the hospital. Aria is freaked out but Ezra isn't quite as worried about it. Hanna finds Wilden's car in their garage. She watches the video of the incident from the dashboard camera. Emily arrives at her meeting with Toby. Maggie arrives at the hospital. Spencer follows Mona to a wooded location. On the ground she finds a body. It has a familiar tattoo on the stomach and she begins to cry, believing it to be Toby. She starts to pull off the helmet and Mona says "he's dead." Spencer chases her doesn't catch up, eventually falling to her knees and crying. Aria finally comes clean to Ella about Malcolm and Maggie. Aria wonders how much things will change between her and Ezra. Ella tells her it's okay if Aria doesn't want to take this dramatic step. It's two hours past Emily's meet time with Toby and nobody is there. She sees a blonde duck into a door. Emily's walks in and it turns out to be Toby's co-worker's workshop. He tries to tell her he's didn't see the blonde and still hasn't seen Toby, then calls her "Emily," even though she never told him her name. Hanna tells Aria about the car being in her garage. The wonder if perhaps Wilden is dead and A has his body. Aria thinks Hanna should tell Ashley, but she doesn't think her mother can handle it. Emily returns to her car to find the window has been smashed. There is an envelope with her name on it on her seat. There is a note inside that reads "Toby is no more," along with a funeral program for Toby. Hanna and Aria push Wilden's car into a lake. The car eventually sinks to the bottom. Hanna returns home and Ashley tells her about thinking that she saw Wilden. She drove by the accident and found the car gone. Ashley assumes that since they haven't heard from Wilden she didn't actually hit him as hard as she thought. Aria calls Ezra to check on Malcolm. He's doing fine, but Ezra wants her to come over but Aria makes up an excuse why she can't come. The police (found by hiker) are bringing in Spencer, who can't tell them her name and appears to be completely catatonic. The other three girls wonder what the message from A about Toby could mean. Is he dead? Or does he want them to think he's dead. We see Spencer in a bed at Radley. At the same lake that Hanna and Aria dumped Wilden's car, a fisherman while fishing found Wilden's hat and is shicked, Is it a matter of time 'till he calls the police and Wilden's car is found? More importantly the video of Ashley..... Notes * Wilden is still missing, even though Ashley briefly saw him. * Spencer is admitted to Radley after being found in a state. She is identified as a "Jane Doe", since she didn't have her ID, by the park ranger. * Toby is assumed to be dead based on the following: just as Spencer is about to take off his helmet, Mona appeared and states "He is dead", drawing attention away from the body. * Emily meets somebody new, a "co-worker" of Toby, however he seems to know her name without her evening mentioning it. * Maggie and Malcolm live in Rosewood, after Diane took their home away. Featured Music * Gone Away by Madi Diaz (Spencer is in Radley). * Sail Into The Sun by Gentlemen Hall. * All Of Your Heart by FM Radio. Title *The title foreshadow's seems to tell us that, when you can't see something/someone, you won't think about it either. (Example of this is when Spencer found out about Toby being on the A-Team, she doesn't want to see Toby so she won't think about him). It could also refer to the dramas regarding officer Wilden, particularlywhen Hanna and Aria pushed his car into the lake. *The title of this episode (though the words "Mind" and "Sight" changed places) is also the title of an episode of'' Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ''a show which featured Bianca Lawson. And also Ashley Benson (Hanna) said this in one episode but she said "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" instead, as did Ian Harding (Ezra) in one episode. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Teo Briones as Malcolm Fitzgerald *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Gallery 321_1.jpg 321_2.jpg 321_3.jpg 321_4.jpg 321_5.jpg ezria and son.jpg 1299280002pre--587761106563406082.jpg 1299280042pre--737417738655262730.jpg 1299280150pre--4255611876837481298.jpg 1299280295pre-525854891770175938.jpg 1299280461pre-2199199998414631582.jpg Girl_find_out_the_truth.jpg Spencer_and_Hanna_3x22.jpg SpencerHastingsOOSOOM.jpg|SpencerHastings OOSOOM SpencerHastingsOOSOOM2.jpg|SpencerHastings OOSOOM 2 Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes